WITCH Series 1 rewrite
by Littlecoop10
Summary: This is a rewrite of series 1. The girls find out differently, their feelings for different people have changed and Will has lots more power.


Hi there, I'm going to be rewriting series 1 of W.I.T.C.H. Hope you enjoy :) I do not own W.I.T.C.H

**Kandrakar**

Stood in the middle of the room were the oracle, Yan-Lin and 4 girls. The 4 girls were Irma Lair – a witty brown haired, blue eyed girl. Taranee Cook – a shy girl with blue eyes and glasses and black hair. Cornelia Hale – a long blonde haired girl who was very sure of herself and Hay-Lin (Yan-Lin's granddaughter) who had two long black pigtails. They were the guardians of the veil. The veil was a magical force field to protect all of the dimensions from Meridian. Meridian was a magical land that had been taken over by Phobos. Phobos was not the rightful heir to the throne but due to his sister's disappearance 14 years ago he took his chance and since then the world had been engulfed in its darkest times.

"Girls, you are the guardians of the veil. You will protect all of the dimensions and hopefully succeed in bringing the rightful heir to the Meridian throne." The Oracle said, "You girls have elemental powers. Irma, you will control water. Taranee, you will control fire. Cornelia, you will control Earth and Hay-Lin, like your grandmother once did, you will control air."

The girls looked at each other in amazement at what they had been told.  
"So, were like superheroes? Saving the universe?" Hay-Lin exclaimed, jumping up and down in the air like a kid on their birthday.  
"Do we get like cute outfits or something?" questioned Cornelia, looking at her nails while doing so.  
"Is that all you think of Corny? You and your clothes!" laughed Irma and the others joined in (except the Oracle)  
"Whatever!" Cornelia said pouting and running after Irma.

"Girls, this is SERIOUS!" shouted the Oracle. "Until you find the 5th member of the guardians you will not be able to control your powers or have 'cute outfits'. She is the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar. She gives you your powers and with the help of the heart I would like you to locate her and bring her back here. Yan-Lin will help you 4 but if you do not find her soon all of you will be in grave danger." The Oracle threw the heart to Hay-Lin. "Follow it…. At once".

The girls and Yan-Lin were taken through a portal to Heatherfield where they all live.

**Heatherfield **

"Sooo, how are we supposed to find her?" asked Taranee.  
"Um… guys, I think we follow this" Hay-Lin pointed to the heart which was pulling her down the street.  
"Fair enough" Taranee replied, the girls followed the heart down the street to an apartment block.

**Meanwhile in Heatherfield**

While the other girls found out about their guardian powers, the 5th was wallowing in her room. She didn't know of her extraordinary powers or what lay ahead of her. Her name was Will; she had red hair in a bobcut and brown eyes. Will was in her room at her and her father's new apartment. This would be the 20th place her and her dad had been to in the last year. Her dad didn't like staying in the same place for more than a couple of months – mainly due to the fact that Will couldn't hide the bruises for any longer. Her dad wasn't a violent man but he blamed Will for the death of her mother – his beloved wife. When Will's mum went into labour early, it meant that after Will was born her mum sadly passed away.

Ever since she could remember her dad would beat her, he'd take off his belt or get a wooden bat and hit Will as hard as he could. He blamed Will for her mother's death even though it wasn't her fault. Her dad needed someone to blame and Will would rather he did it to her than himself – she had gotten used to it. The feel of the blood trickling down her body staining her fair skin or the purple bruises that would tarnish the purity of her touch and the aches that she would have during P.E. She would stay silent throughout the beating as she didn't want to show him her weakness and yet afterwards he would always be so angry with himself but he still did it and it was taking its toll on the both of them. He treated her well all the other times but when it came to 8:06 exactly every day (the time the doctors pronounced Will's mum was dead) he would turn into an evil man.

However, Will wanted him to change. She knew nothing of her mother, what she looked like, what she liked to do but one thing she did know was that she grew up here. Here in Heatherfield and for once she wanted to stay in a place more than a couple of months – she wanted to find out about her mum and the life she once had. She could feel her luck changing but she didn't expect what was coming next…

**To be continued**


End file.
